Gomba-Lan(d)!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble tentang gombalan masing-masing pasangan. This fic contains: NaruHina, MinaKushi, SaiIno, SasuSaku, NejiTen, SuiKa, ShikaTema, KonoHana(bi), GaaMatsu, ObiRin, bonus: ItaHana! Mind to RnR?


**Gomba-Lan(d)!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

…

 **#NaruHina**

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata ada di sebuah toko buku. Sang Uzumaki tengah menemani kekasihnya mencari bahan untuk tugas prakarya. Mereka tidak sekelompok. Namun, Neji yang masih ada urusan di kampusnya tak mau Hinata pergi sendirian; Ia memaksa Naruto untuk menemani adik sepupunya itu.

Naruto senang bukan main, mengingat sifat Neji yang _sister complex_ , tapi akhirnya bisa dekat dengan Hinata atas perintah dari Neji sendiri.

Hinata memilih-milih beberapa benda mungil yang menurutnya cocok, sedang Naruto mengikutinya di belakang. Akhirnya, kedua genggaman Hinata penuh dengan sejumlah plastik kecil berisi bahan-bahan prakarya terkait.

"Kamu suka yang itu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang mengikuti Hinata menuju kasir.

"I-iya. Memangnya kenapa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya balik tanpa menoleh.

"Oh. Kalau aku, sukanya sama kamu."

 **#MinaKushi**

Acara humor berjudul The Comment sedang ramai dibicarakan. Tingkah kedua pembawa acaranya sukses membuat pemirsa terbahak, tak terkecuali seorang istri beranak satu, Kushina Uzumaki.

Wanita yang sering dipanggil 'habanero berdarah' ini rutin menyaksikan acara komedi itu setiap malam pukul delapan. Malam ini pun ia tak ingin ketinggalan, Kushina sudah duduk nyaman di sofa ruang keluarganya.

"...iris tipiiis, potong manis! Shikat miring!"

"HAHAHA!" Kushina memegangi perutnya. "TUTORIAL SHIKAT MIRING LENGKAP!" serunya sampai menitikkan air mata.

Minato mendengar tawa Kushina yang cukup keras itu, lalu mendatangi dan ikut duduk di samping sang istri. "Lucu banget, ya?" singgungnya.

Kushina mengangguk mantap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi. _Remote_ ada di genggaman tangan kanannya, berjaga-jaga jikalau Minato ingin menukar _channel_.

Minato tertawa kecil. "Kalau aku shikat miring-in cintaku ke kamu, gimana?"

 **#SaiIno**

Seorang mahasiswi jelmaan boneka _barbie_ sedang menyeruput liter-liter terakhir dari jus jeruknya melalui sedotan. Orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini sedang tertutup wajahnya oleh bentangan kecil dari koran yang dibacanya.

"Diduga Stres karena Nilai Tak Mencapai Target, Seorang Mahasiswi Bunuh Diri," Sai—orang yang membaca koran—mengujarkan sebuah judul berita. "Nah, Ino-chan, kamu tidak boleh ambisius, ya," pesannya seraya melipat media cetak _simple_ itu kembali. "Berambisi boleh, tapi jangan sampai mengganggu kejiwaanmu." ceramahnya lagi, lalu ditutup dengan senyuman.

Sluuurp! "Hm, baiklah!" Ino memainkan sedotannya pada beberapa es batu dalam gelas. "Tapi ada, kok, yang lebih gila dari sakit jiwa,"

Sai menaikkan dagunya, tanda menanyakan 'Apa itu?'.

"... mencintaimu."

 **#SasuSaku**

Suasana kelas diwarnai suara-suara pelan siswa yang saling berdiskusi. Sakura sedang menggambari buku cetak geografinya dengan bentuk-bentuk awan yang berbeda, kebetulan materi mereka untuk beberapa minggu ini tentang cuaca dan iklim. Omong-omong, kenapa dia tidak ikut berdiskusi, ya? Katanya, sih, lagi malas.

"Hei," Sasuke membalikkan badannya agar berhadapan dengan Sakura yang duduk di belakangnya. "Nomor lima, jawabannya ap—"

"Aku nggak mengerjakan," potong Sakura sambil masih terus mengarsir gambar awannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Awan Cb yang paling terkenal, ya?" singgungnya ikut menatap gerakan tangan Sakura. "Kekuatannya dahsyat, sampai bisa ngeluarin es sama hujan lebat ditambah petir." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Ya, sih. Jadwal penerbangan bisa-bisa dibatalkan karena ada awan itu."

"Tapi setelah hujan dari awan Cb, nggak ada pelanginya."

Sret. Goresan Sakura berhenti. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat sang Uchiha. "Pelanginya ada di matamu, tahu."

"Ha?"

Sakura _sweatdropped_. "Kambing." Ia menggambar kembali, tidak peduli pada raut Sasuke yang berubah jadi sangat aneh.

 **#NejiTen**

Neji dan Tenten sedang berjalan beriringan di trotoar. Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah dan memang sudah berjanji untuk pulang bareng.

Hening melingkupi kedua sejoli itu. Tenten merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat ketika hanya berdua dengan Neji seperti saat ini. Rambut panjang pemuda Hyuuga itu meliuk diterpa angin, kerah seragam putih polosnya pun ikut menari di lehernya. Manik cokelat si cepol mengintip ke kanan sedikit; Tubuh tegap Neji dari _view_ samping.

 _'Uh... Kerennya...'_ Tenten memanyunkan bibirnya dan berhenti berjalan. Ia memandang kosong punggung Neji yang ditutupi oleh ransel hitam dengan tatapan cemburu. _'Kapan aku bisa sekeren dirimu?'_

Neji menyadari itu. Ia pun berbalik dan menghampiri ehemkekasihnyaehem. "Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Tenten menghela nafas. "Tubuhmu bagus sekali. Aku cemburu." Pipinya menggembung.

Neji tertawa kecil.

"Aku jalan duluan saja, ya. Nggak bisa tahan cemburunya."

"Karena itu saja?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Baiknya kamu jangan berjalan di depanku ataupun di belakangku. Berjalanlah di sampingku supaya kita saling berdampingan menjalani hidup bersama."

Di tengah pipinya yang merona, Tenten malah nyeletuk, "Itu kayak kalimat punya Hinata."

 **#SuiKa**

"Woei!" Karin merasa punggungnya ditarik seseorang. Padahal, ia baru saja membuka pintu kelasnya, ditambah massa ransel yang cukup besar, membuatnya menoleh kesal pada si penarik.

"Maaf," Seorang pemuda berambut putih menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil bercengir ria. "Tadi kau masuk lewat gerbang depan, 'kan? Lihat Juugo, nggak?" tanya seorang dari teman Karin yang bermata violet itu.

Karin mengepalkan tangan, kesal. "Suigetsu no baka!" ketusnya diiringi sentilan pada dahi Suigetsu. "Kau tahu, saat bangun tidur, yang kucari pertama adalah kacamata, lalu dirimu!" omelnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke wajah Suigetsu. "Kenapa kau malah mencari Juugo, baka?"

Suigetsu melongo. Hal ke dua yang dicari Karin setelah bangun tidur adalah dirinya.

"Terima kasih!" Usai mengucapkan itu, Suigetsu menjulurkan lidah lalu melenggang pergi.

 **#ShikaTema**

Shikamaru masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangkunya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan ponsel untuk bermain _game_ tentang pertarungan versus terbarunya.

Layar ponsel Shikamaru segera menerima banyak sentuhan dan pencetan dari jari-jari sang pemilik.

"Pagi." sapa Temari sembari duduk di samping Shika dan sedikit menjulurkan kepala, penasaran apa yang dimainkannya pagi-pagi begini.

"Hmm..." jawab Shikamaru tanpa menoleh.

Temari mengernyitkan dahi. " _Game_ baru, ya?" tanyanya iseng.

"He-em." Lagi, Shikamaru belum menggubris.

"Kau sudah selesai tugas matematika?"

"Su... dah—Ah! Salah tombol!" Shikamaru mengacak rambut nanasnya.

Temari mendengus. "Ternyata _game_ lebih penting, ya." Temari hendak beranjak.

Sontak, pemuda Naara itu menoleh. "Oh, ayolah, Temari!" cegahnya, lebih tepatnya 'membujuk'. "Hanya _game_ yang bisa kumainkan, sedangkan perasaanku padamu nggak main-main, kok!"

 **#KonoHana(bi)**

" _Please_ , sebentar lagi, ya," Konohamaru menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia melempar pandangan memohon pada Hanabi. "Laptop-nya nge- _lag_ , nih. Aku buka banyak _tab_."

Hanabi melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu menghela nafas berat, "Harus sampai sesore ini, 'kah?" Ia duduk di samping Konohamaru. "Bagaimana kalau dilanjutkan besok saja? Atau nanti malam?" Kepalanya mulai ditenggelamkan pada lipatan tangan di meja.

"Tidak bisa," Konohamaru menggeleng, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan sang laptop. "Besok aku nggak bawa laptop. Mumpung ada _wifi_ , nih. Kuota internetku untuk jam 12 siang sampai 12 malam sudah habis," curcolnya panjang lebar. "Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

"Ya, ya ya~" Hanabi merapikan surai panjangnya. "Kuotanya banyak di tengah malam..."

Dan di dalam keheningan itu..., "Kuota internet memang banyak di tengah malam, tapi kuota cintaku padamu selalu banyak sepanjang hari, kok. Ahahaha!"

"APA?"

Jelas saja Hanabi mendengarnya tanpa satupun keraguan.

"S-status facebook, kok!"

 **#GaaMatsu**

Beranda lantai dua Suna Gakuen, tepatnya di depan kelas 3-A, masih dihuni oleh beberapa siswanya. Padahal ini sudah sore, tapi keenam bocah itu masih membentuk lingkaran untuk bermain—

" _Dare_!" seru seorang cewek bersurai cokelat sebahu. "Waduh, Gaara, nih." ucapnya berpura-pura panik.

— _Truth or Dare_.

Pemuda unyu berambut merah di depan cewek itu berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, _dare_ , yaa?" Telunjuknya menempel ke dagu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menjentikkan jari. " _Dare_ -ku agak menjebak, nih. Jadi, hati-hati, ya, Matsuri." pesannya.

Deg! "K-kenapa harus ada jebakannya?" protes Matsuri menjadi takut sungguhan.

"Iya, tuh," sahut Temari. "Memangnya ini permainan detektif?"

Gaara nyengir. "Tenang aja. Ini udah pasaran, kok," ujarnya. "Tapi kalau lupa, ya tanggung sendiri."

"Semangat, Matsu-chan!" Sari menepuk-nepuk kepala Matsuri.

Matsuri menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah. Apa _dare_ -nya?"

"Apa bahasa Inggris dari 'aku cinta kamu'?"

Semua yang ada di situ, minus Gaara dan Matsuri, terbelalak. Sasori dan Kankuro juga sudah hampir mengeluarkan suara tawa. Yang ditanya malah mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

 _'Sepertinya familiar. Tapi apa, ya?'_ pikir Matsuri. Kebetulan pelajaran favoritnya adalah Bahasa Inggris. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dan menjawab dengan antusias namun penasaran, "I love you!"

"Pfftt!" Sari dan Temari berjuang menahan tawa mereka.

Gaara tertawa. "I LOVE YOU TOO, MATSURI!" ucapnya keras dan penuh kemenangan. "Kyahahaha! Berhasil!"

 **#ObiRin**

Kriiing! 

Lonceng istirahat berbunyi. Kantin langsung diserbu oleh siswa-siswi yang perutnya sudah keroncongan. Ada juga yang ingin sekedar melepas lelah sehabis belajar alias duduk-duduk saja, ada juga yang cuma _mejeng_ atau cari perhatian.

Tapi tidak dengan kedua sejoli ganteng dan manis—menurut Author—ini, yakni Obito Uchiha dan Rin Nohara. Mereka memang ingin mengisi perut. Err, memang sekalian _ehem ehem_ , sih. Soalnya mereka berbeda kelas.

Obito menyeruput teh manis dinginnya. "Gimana tadi di kelas?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Biasa aja." jawab Rin datar, lalu kembali menyuap nasi gorengnya.

Obito sweatdropped. "Garing banget, Rin..."

"..."

Sekali lagi, Obito sweatdropped. "Kukira, selama ini, hal yang paling manis adalah gula dan teh manis," Ia meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Ternyata?" Rin mengerutkan dahi, penasaran.

"Ternyata yang paling manis itu kamu."

 **#Bonus: ItaHana!**

Itachi dan Hana adalah dua orang utusan sekolah untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika di Suna Gakuen besok. Atas perintah dari guru bagian kesiswaan, mereka dibebaskan dari jadwal belajar biasa di kelas. Berdua mereka berdiskusi di perpustakaan untuk memantapkan persiapan.

Itachi memecah keheningan, "Tahu, nggak, kau dan aku adalah tangen empat puluh lima—satu."

"Heh?" Hana menoleh dengan pandangan aneh.

"Cintaku padamu juga tangen sembilan puluh—tak terhingga." Cengiran terlukis di bibir pemuda jenius dari Uchiha itu.

Tuk!

Hana menghantam kalkulatornya ke bagian depan kepala Itachi. "Serius, dong! Trigonometri, nih!"

 **Owaru!**

 **Heei, haloo. Apa kabar semuanya? Udah pada selesai US? Saya belum, dong, tapi masih bisa publish ini fic ._.**

 **Oke, ini dibuat setelah ngumpulin kalimat gombalan yang (saya rasa) lucu, bukannya romantis, dari The Dandees alias host-nya The Comment orz**

 **SOOO, special thanks to:**

 _ **The Dandees**_ **.**

 _ **BRILIAN NATANAEL ZEGA**_ **. Gombalan Itachi-nii ke Hana itu dari kalimat dia, temen saya yang pinternya bukan main, anak MTK (?) pula orz**

 **Jaa ne~**


End file.
